Closing Down
by audiodream
Summary: Set after end of season 2 Freak Nation, 3 months has past. Max and the transgenics are still in TC. With the Conclave stepping up their game and the coming nearing will they find the answers in time? Will Transgenics get their place in the world? MA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, here is my first Dark Angel Fic, I hope you like it. **

**I've ALREADY finished this story so the more updates I get the faster I'll update… HINT, HINT tell me what you think. Here it is… **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with dark angel, otherwise why the hell isn't it on TV anymore?

**

* * *

**

Closing Down

By Audiodream

**

* * *

Chapter One – Contemplations**

'_NO MORE RUNNING OR HIDING OR BEING AFRAID' By Max Guevera_

* * *

Images flashed through her mind: colours, blurs, sounds, smells, and tastes. She was remembering, remembering everything she had been and what she was now. A leader and a predator, she had become exactly what she hadn't wanted to be: a soldier.

She was made, trained and taught to be a soldier, something she despised. She detested that fact. It was her hatred for Manticore, the people that had created her and all the other transgenics, that had made her what she was today. That was like adding salt to the wound. Because it was her hatred for Manticore that had drove her to hide all those years. It had been her hatred that had made her go back there and try and destroy the labs and it had been that same hatred that had drove her to go back there and finish the job permanently.

Manticore, the one place she had loathed the most, the one place that could send a shiver down her spine, with the exception of Lydecker. His name matched with Manticore had always sent a shudder down her spine. Lydecker was now deceased and Manticore was no more, only thing was now all the transgenics that they had made had no where to go.

They had all been produced in a lab back in Gillette, Wyoming and the people out here had had no idea of their existence. Then the two species were pushed together, Transgenic and Human, all in one place. Chaos had ensued and now they were once again divided: Humans outside of the gates and Transgenics inside them, Terminal City.

Terminal City, the place which housed the transgenics. Around about three hundred transgenics had resided there so far, the out buildings were used to house them: two or three to an apartment. Even with all the transgenics there they would have plenty of room. It was a massive area, which had been closed off years ago after a toxic spill. If humans stayed there too long they would become ill and probably die. That was why after a couple of hours she had sent Original Cindy, Sketchy and Logan out back into their own society where they could live happily ever after. Yeah, right.

Logan, she had hardly seen him over the past three months at all. He had gone back and had taken over Joshua's old place. They still communicated over the video through the computer networks sometimes but she was so busy now that he normally spoke _civilly _to Alec, or if he wasn't around another transgenic. She still hadn't told him that she had just let him believe her and Alec were together to get him off of her back, but then there were only so many hours in the day. She didn't have time for Logan that much anymore, in the good old days it had been just her and him, fighting for justice through Eyes Only.

Her thoughts turned to just two years before; she had just found out Zack and the others were all alive and she was hell bent on finding them. She wondered where they were, did they know of the situation here in Seattle. Probably not, she was sure that her brothers and sisters would come if they had known, wouldn't they? Although after meeting her brother Zack, she had come to a realisation not all of them felt the same as her, he was still a soldier and always would be. He was their CO: his job was to look after them, now it was hers.

She was responsible for letting the transgenics out into the world, she was responsible for them having no where to go. They had no place out here, no one to look after them. Somehow along the way she had been appointed leader, it was her job to make sure they were ok and that if they were attacked they had the force and plans to retaliate. As much as she wanted to do this peacefully she knew deep down that it wouldn't hurt to have back up plans just in case their enemy, in this case the ordinaries, decided enough was enough.

Now in Terminal City there was officially a transgenic council, it was made up of eight people. Herself, Alec, Mole, Joshua, Dix, Luke, a transgenic called Tes and a transhuman called Freddie. At the head of the table was of course, herself. Max, 452 as the public knew her, had set up the council with the help of Alec and Josh.

Alec was her second in command, if anything happened to her he would be appointed leader. He had been an impressive team player, which was saying something. When she had first met him he had seemed arrogant, cocky and self obsessed. Over the past three months he had been there for her and the other transgenics, he helped her go over strategic plans and helped the other member of the council with their respected roles. Just last week he had helped Joshua get a hold of some food for the mess hall.

Joshua, he had been one of her rocks, he and Alec had been there for her when she didn't know how to lead, or if she doubted her decisions. Joshua was in charge of food rationing in the mess hall. The mess hall was nothing like back at Manticore; Max had made sure of that. Joshua had been allowed to do anything he wanted as long it wasn't like Manticore. The walls were a light cream colour instead of the dark green they had been in Manticore. The tables were set in a big globular setting so everyone could interact.

The guards had tried to stop their supplies and communications but luckily Manticore had trained them in this. Dix and Luke had been able to override their systems and they were able to communicate with the outside world without them listening in. They had made their own power supply and found a way to get water without the national guards finding out about it. The ordinaries were still protesting and flaming X's were still around the perimeter. She found them ignorant, why couldn't they just accept that they were here to stay? That they weren't going to run away and hide like they wanted them to.

Escape and Evade, that was what Mole had first thought of, that was what most of them had first thought. It would have been what Zack would have done it was what a soldier would do. Max had persuaded them to make a stand and now they were all together, not fighting, not running or hiding just together, making a stand for what they wanted. They want a place in society, where they can be acknowledged foe what they really are, not killers or monsters but transgenics. They wanted to be accepted and be able to walk down the street with the sun on their faces.

Seattle, the place that had once seemed like the promise land, a celebrated city, and then some bozo terrorists had put an EMP on America and it went into a depression. Although people weren't depressed just poor, with a few sick rich guys making money off of the poorer civilians. Those civilians, the humans, were protesting calling them animals and all sorts and yet apparently according to Sandeman, whoever he was, she was the one that could stop the coming.

The coming, something no one apart from the conclave seemed to know about, was apparently well on its way to being fulfilled. They hadn't heard much from White and his familiars but she knew they were undoubtedly around somewhere. Watching and waiting to strike, just because some geneticist had created her with no junk DNA and she could stop their precious ritual.

Over the past three months, Dix, Luke and Logan had been working on deciphering the runes that had been appearing on her. The most recent batch was on the base of her neck, which had been a little embarrassing for both her and Alec when she had needed his help to photograph them for Dix and Luke. She was just hoping they would not appear somewhere more embarrassing she really didn't want those photographs going around of her like that. She also didn't want loads of weird runes on her face, imagine it, she gets up to make a speech and the roar of laughter soars through the hall.

She just hoped that in a couple of months to a year she is somewhere surrounded by her family looking back on today and laughing. At the moment though she was sat on top of her favourite place, the space needle. He hadn't been here in what seemed like years. From up here she could see everything, her old apartment with OC, the Jam Pony and if you looked hard enough you could see the orange tint emerging from the gates of TC where the roaring X's were.

Max stood up; it was time to go home. She smiled and looked closer at Terminal City, her new home.

'_It's all good, all the time.'_ She thought looking at the place that had become the fort for transgenics.

* * *

TBC…

So tell me what you think? Good, bad, should I continue? Remember I already finished it so the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update… : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here is my first Dark Angel Fic, I hope you like it. **

**I've ALREADY finished this story so the more updates I get the faster I'll update… HINT, HINT tell me what you think. Here it is… **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with dark angel, otherwise why the hell isn't it on TV anymore?

**

* * *

**

Closing Down

By Audiodream

**

* * *

Chapter Two – Realising Feelings Are Mutual**

Logan's POV

Terminal City; the place that housed over three hundred transgenics. Getting in was getting increasingly difficult but luckily the transgenics were keen strategic planners and had found several different ways for people to get in. Luckily he didn't have too, he could communicate with them through a video link Dix and himself had set up.

At the moment he was speaking with Alec, the man that was receiving love that Logan had hoped one day to be aimed at him. Instead Max loves Alec, and he and she were an item. It was almost like Max and Alec were rubbing it in his face by making him speak with Alec all the time when really all Logan wanted to do was hit him. Sure if he did that he might end up on the floor with a broken jaw but it would give him a little dignity back.

Although after everything that had happened over the past year he was starting to realise that his feelings for Max weren't as strong as they were. She was always bust with the transgenics, sure they were somehow connected to her but him and her old friends were there first. The transgenics should come second, him and her old friends should be her top priority. After all they didn't have a mob of humans after them trying to kill them, no that was the transgenics. They were going to get her killed.

Before the transgenics were let out it was just her and him, they had gotten along just right, no arguing, Then Manticore had to infect her with that stupid DNA targeting virus, and then came the transgenics blah blah. If Manticore hadn't made that stupid virus then they would be fine, they would still be together, and she wouldn't be with _him_.

Life after Manticore, the second time, had been going down hill for him. Although being able to walk again was tremendous, he had lost Max, Eyes Only was no more, and most importantly the transgenics were out. As much as he knew he should be happy that the truth was out there he wasn't. It was because of the truth that he had lost Max. She was now stuck in the middle of Terminal City, surrounded by cops, sector police and National Guard. The only time she spoke to him was when she wanted supplies, he was tempted to say no or put on a disclaimer that read: only for Max Guevera. He couldn't do that because ten she would know how he felt and would never speak to him again.

He needed to speak to her, or at least someone from TC so he knew what was going on with White and the Familiars. Oh, and of course any updates on the runes that had caused him many headaches trying to figure them out.

It he told the truth he no longer wanted a relationship with Max and he realised it could and would never happen. Not only did she have Alec now she also had a lot more responsibilities, she had the transgenics.

* * *

Max's POV

Logan: he had once been her rock, her friend and her confidant. Now he was one of the few ordinaries that supported the transgenics. They had once been so close, but had waster a year sprinting past each other, then when they were ready to take the next step there was the virus and Manticore. Now Max was having doubts, she didn't love him in the way she had thought she had. He was more like a best friend but not a lover.

Logan had changed, they both had changed. She wouldn't lie and say after everything she had remained the same, no she had changed and she knew that and she dealt with it. Logan had changed also, before she had been recaptured by Manticore he had been all gung-ho about fighting for the people, nowadays he followed her around asking if she needed any help at TC, runes or finding a cure for the virus. Sometimes he acted as if she shouldn't even be there with the transgenics, as if they were beneath her and him. That she should cast her responsibilities aside and run off in the sunset with him, to hell with the consequences. He thought transgenics were beneath humans with the exception of Max. It was something Max hated, being seen as better than the rest of her family when in truth she felt sometimes she was the worse.

She had to go up there and say that they had made progress with the siege, that soon they would be walking down the streets as civilians not monsters. In reality the siege was still living it large and Max was seeing the dream of walking down the streets with the ordinaries scatter into a millions pieces and someone had to mend it.

She looked over at Alec speaking with Logan and by the way Alec was sat in the chair she could tell he was bored and Logan was telling him something that they themselves had already found out. In truth she needed to sever the tie with Logan before it got her and hers killed. He was too much of a flight risk, he was living outside of the fence, knew some of their plans and he had no training in resisting torture. If he were to get caught…it would be dangerous and possibly life threatening for the transgenics.

In three long strides Max was standing next to a relieved looking Alec, she nodded and he immediately got off his numb butt, he gave her his trademark smirk and walked over to the water cooler. She sat down on the swivel chair and looked around to make sure no one was listening in, under her glare a few people appeared to disappear down the corridors. Max turned to the screen and sighed.

'_Here goes nothing.' _She thought to herself, smiling to the unsuspecting man.

"Hey." Max said quietly looking a little nervous.

"Hey yourself." He smiled even thought he himself also looked a little anxious. "I was just telling Alec that I uncovered a word in the runes, Snake-"

"We know, Dix and Luke discovered three words last night – Snake, Familiars and Coming." She sighed.

"Oh." He said sounding a little hurt and disappointed.

"Look Logan, I know we both said that we had feelings for each other, and that we would always feel like that even with the virus. Also that you could help with Terminal City and deciphering the runes." She said pointing at her wrists. "But, I don't, I don't love you anymore Logan and I don't want your help with Terminal City or these," pointing to her wrists again, "it is just too dangerous and hard for me." She told him within record time. He looked at her as if she had burned him and she almost felt like taking it all back, almost. If she did she knew she could never say it again, and she wouldn't be able to live like that. "I think it will be best If we don't talk anymore. And I know we haven't really been talking but I also think it will be wise if you don't talk to Alec or anyone else here. It is dangerous for you and in the end for all of us too. You know stuff that our enemies would like."

"I understand I really do Max. I was just wondering when Alec would be brought into this, I wasn't ever expecting anything from you Max, all I wanted was to make you know that you are not alone, that you have me, that you don't have to talk to _them _all the time." He told her, then after a minute or two smiled at her. "But…I also understand you need to do this, so I give you my scouts promise that I will sever all connections to TC and leave you to lead peacefully. It was good to know you Max Guevera. Peace…Out." He said and the screen went black.

When his image disappeared it felt that a part of her had too, she knew she hadn't loved him absolutely but there would always be a part of her heart that would. It hurt so much to see the pain and disappointment on his face but deep down she knew that he also knew it was well and truly over. They had been arguing so much when they did rarely talk to each other. With everything that was going on she needed to have a clear head on her and Logan just clouded it. A single tear rolled down her face, showing weakness for just a second and then she wiped it away again as if it had never been there, if someone saw they would question if it had even ever been there at all.

* * *

TBC…

So tell me what you think? Good, bad, should I continue? Remember I already finished it so the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update… : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here is my first Dark Angel Fic, I hope you like it. **

**I've ALREADY finished this story so the more updates I get the faster I'll update… HINT, HINT tell me what you think. Here it is… **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with dark angel, otherwise why the hell isn't it on TV anymore?

**

* * *

**

Closing Down

By Audiodream

**

* * *

Chapter Three – Commanding Officers**

Krit's POV

He sat in complete silence, as he had done more and more so in the past years. He spent many times here, at the pier in LA, just watching, smelling, tasting and hearing the waves. It relaxed him, made it easier for him to think things through without any distractions.

Over the past couple of years there had been more distractions than usual, with Zack and Max. He was used to seeing Syl and the others now and then, behind Zack's back they would sometimes meet, no more than two or three of them though, otherwise Zack would notice. He had never met Max though, not up until they four of them had gone back to take down the Manticore labs. For some unknown reason Zack had isolated Max, made sure none of the others found out her location. If he was right in thinking so, she hadn't even known that they were also out there until two years back. She had been unsure for ten years whether or not any of her family had escaped with her.

Manticore had created them to be able to deal with this though, they were designed to work efficiently whilst being independent. Although he had heard Lydecker saying that they were too independent and that Manticore had made them less so after the 09 escape. Manticore had been a bad place where he was sure many ghosts for all the transgenics remained. Manticore had been a hellhole for his unit, hey had always been up to mischief, Lydecker and the guards hadn't ever found out. They had founded the high place together. And most night him, Jondy and Max had late night rendezvous out in the surrounding woods because they all had shark DNA and needed hardly any sleep.

One time Max had climbed some trees and found a birds nest and it had chicks in it. They all didn't know what they were, he was only ten, Jondy eight and Max seven. They had been so intrigued they wanted to know more about it, so in the morning in the mess hall they left a note on the table for Lydecker. He had been so furious he lined them up and asked for the person or persons responsible to own up. If they didn't then it was solitary confinement for all of them and a trip to psyops. No one liked that. Maxie had been so brace, and she was the baby of the unit, she was the youngest out of all of them and even then that didn't stop her. She stepped forward and stated her designation and asked permission to speak. It was granted and she went on to tell him how she had been curious and thought of leaving a note so she had. She had done a week in Psyops and solitary confinement instead of the whole unit even though it had been him who had wrote the note and thought it up; she still came back that same rebellious Maxie though.

Max, she was brave, strong and rebellious just like she had always been. Last time he had seen her was when she was going into Manticore with the aim of destroying the labs. Back at Manticore, for missions, their unit had been paired off; his partner for training sessions and missions was Max. They got on so well; they were closer than anyone else in to the group, all though Jondy came a close second. Sure Jondy and Max were close, like best friend close, but with him and Max it was something different, like brother and sister close. They were so much alike, not only in characteristics but their physical appearance too. Sometimes; because he, Maxie and Jondy had shark DNA, they would stay up all night talking. But after the escape in 09 he, Jondy and Max were thrust into the world without each other when they had been so close.

Luckily every now and then he and Jondy were able to hook up but they hadn't had that with Max, she had been alone the while time. Now he wasn't sure she was still alive. Zack had been the only one able to contact Max and knew where she was but he was only now regaining some of his simple memories. As soon as he had remembered what and who he was he had drove to San Francisco to get Syl, onto LA to get him and then they were all meeting at his apartment. Him, Zack, Brin, Syl, Jondy, Zane and Jace, he had hoped Max also but no one knew how to contact her. So instead it was just the seven of them, six out of the seven escapees that were still alive, and Jace who had escaped later. Jack, Eva, Ben and Tinga had all not made it to the end of Manticore. Jack and Eva, killed back at Manticore. Tinga by that blond bitch Renfro and Ben, that was still unclear how he had died and who just that he was dead. Although he had gone psycho crazy, killing innocent people and testing their faith in the lady.

They had all regrouped after so many years; all together excluding Max and the others that hadn't made it, and were all headed to Terminal City in Seattle. It was all over the news; Transgenics were making a stand there. It was home to all transgenics; they were grouping there and fighting for their freedom. Zack, once his memories had returned (well most of them) had called them all together and told them they must all go and help their family. That somehow they had all escaped and that they needed a leader that already knew how to handle the outside world and humans. Krit understood what he was getting at; he thought that he could lead the transgenics with the help of the six of them.

Somehow the transgenics from Manticore had all gotten out, not only the normal looking transgenics but also the transhumans. Out here in the real world they had no place, so they got together at Terminal City, it was described as the promise land, and were making a stand and so far doing it peacefully. The humans, by the example on the television, weren't too happy to face what their government had cooked up so had gone for the more scenic route and started protesting.

In addition to the masses of human crowds were hordes of national guard, sector police and federal agents around the perimeter trying to make sure they didn't escape or allow any more into the facility. By the sound of it though transgenics were still getting in and that was exactly what the escapees of 09 intended to do: get into TC and help their kind survive outside the fences and security of Manticore.

* * *

Krit hadn't realised how long he had stood there thinking over everything, but was brought back to reality when Jondy patted his back and taking the free bit of railing next to him to lean on. They stood there ina comfortable silence for a few moments before he started.

"I miss her Jon." He stated coolly although he knew that they both were aware of how much they both missed her, "Me, you and her were so close back there and then there was the escape. I just want to know whether of not she is still out there somewhere. Out baby sister, after losing so many of the others I don't want to lose her. I'm afraid I already have, without realising. This must have been how she felt for all those years." He told her, bowing his head. Even if it was only Jondy he didn't feel comfortable to show all of his raw emotions.

"I know Krit, I know. I miss her too and I hope she is out there." She said giving him a hug. He kissed her forehead; he was taller than she was although she was pretty tall herself. "We're moving out, everyone is here. Zack told me to get you, we should be in Seattle by morning." She said and they made their way over to the arm truck Zack had 'borrowed' from an old military base. Krit buckled up in the back, in between Jondy and Zane. He smiled, they were all back together again and they were headed to help out their family, this is how it should be. _If only she was here._

"Okay everyone, here we go. Here we come Seattle." Zack said shifting into gear and started the journey to the safe haven.

* * *

He watched the grey sky turn a dark navy colour. They had finally arrived a few clicks away from the gates of TC. They had had a flat tire and they had stopped for some food, it had taken eleven hours longer than expected because of that and the trouble getting through the sector points. Now they were there and Krit could see the sky turning slightly darker.

He looked behind him; Zack, Syl and Zane were going over the plans. While Jace, Jondy and Brin were looking at the weapons they had in the back of the truck

"Okay soldiers." Zack said gaining everyone's attention as they huddled around him so they could hear. "Everyone know the plan, jump the fence and hopefully the guards are under instructions not to fire. Get to the centre of TC, where we will stay together until we find a transgenic that can-" He was cut out by the sound of gun fire coming for the direction that Terminal City was situated in. Zack nodded and they all understood.

Immediately Krit was blurring alongside Zack towards the city. He looked behind him; the others were on their ankles. He looked towards the city once again and was confused to notice that the fighting was occurring inside the fence. A man in a black dress suite stood in the centre of what looked to be a tactical team of about four that had entered over the fence minutes before. Krit looked towards the National Guard, they were screaming into their radio's asking what the hell was going on and who had sanctioned a tactical movement. _Who were these guys?_ Krit thought. They were still blurring towards the fence, once they reached it they leapt into the air clearing the fence easily. Krit was first to land, then Zack followed closely by the others.

The seven of them immediately took the offensive and surrounded the unknown opponent. The unknowns were first to speak.

"Ah, the abominations of the world, the transgenics; Just what we were looking for." The man in the suite stated as he smirked at them and assessing them for weaknesses. Krit was shocked that the man thought he could win five humans to seven transgenics. "Shame she had to miss out on all the fun. You'll do though, to get our message across, once we're done with the seven of you she'll be handing herself in." Krit had no idea who **she **was, but he got the impression that **she **was important to the man in charge of the tactical team, and maybe to the transgenics as well.

Just as he was going to say something in return he heard and saw guns being cocked ready to fire. He looked side to side and saw a mass of about thirty transgenics, both transhumans and transgenics, surrounding them; guns aimed ready to defend them and their kind. The group of transgenics aimed their guns at the tactical team and stood around them so they had no escape. Krit looked around him, since the escape in 09 he hadn't seen any transhumans. When they were kids back at Manticore Ben had made up stories about the transhumans; X5's were rarely scared of anything but transhumans were one of their fears. The very rare fears. Now though Transhumans and Transgenics stood side by side as transgenics defending one another. It was truly an amazing sight.

"White." One of the transhumans simple stated, he was very tall, had long brown hair and long teeth. He must have OD'd on too much canine DNA because he looked half man half dog. He growled at the sight of the man in the suite and it was obvious to Krit that this was not their first encounter.

"You crossed the fence, in the rules of war we have the right to kill you. All of you." Another transhuman that looked like a lizard spoke up, looking at the 09'rs as well. He was also tall, like the dogman but he had no hair and held a shot gun with an unlit cigar hanging out of his mouth. White looked at him, as if wondering what he should say in return.

"Rules, rules, rules, if we were to follow rules then you wouldn't be here today would ya? The government never should have sanctioned the Manticore programme. It's against Mother Nature, against everything we have worked for. Sandeman knew that, even when he made **her**." White told them and smiled evilly. "All we want…is her, then we'll leave you all alone to make your pathetic stand. Leave you all here to fight for freedom with the humans. I think that's fair, one girl and you get your peaceful existence you all so wish for." He told them walking in small circles as he did so, as if not sure who he should be addressing.

The two transhumans from before aimed their guns at him wondering what he was up to, and silently telling him no to his proposal. He held his hands up and nodded to his tactical team. In four swift movements the members of his tactical team each had grabbed a young transgenic and held them around the throat, threatening to snap it.

"I think before you decline you should think of the message I'll be forced to leave behind if I don't get what I want. I want her and you want your peaceful existence, it seems simple enough for me." He said with a smirk. Krit didn't know who this guy was but he already loathed him. "5…4…3…2…1!" He yelled and nodded to one of his team, in a swift flick of the wrist he broke the neck of a young female transgenic, who couldn't be no older than thirteen. She was dead. "Now we can go through this again or else you can just give her to me." He said in a serious mask.

"We can't!" A transgenic from the crowd yelled. White looked in her direction and she stepped forward. "She's out on a recon mission." An African-American woman told them, she had her hair up in bunches and wore what looked like bicycle gear. Was she really a transgenic?

"And who might you be? X5, X6, you're too old to be X7." White asked taking a step towards her. She shook her head.

"I ain't from Manticore, what I am is a friend to everyone here, apart from you. So why don't you just get your raggedy ass out of here, before sugar daddy over there and his friends put the smack down on your ass?" The woman threatened. She was human, not from Manticore but was helping the transgenics, someone accepted them. It was a start, they just had to get the other billion or so people in the world to do the same.

White was about to say something when on the outside of the fence the roar of two motorbikes could be hear. They were quickly gathering speed towards the fence and were obviously intending to jump it. Krit tried to see who was on the bikes but couldn't, even with his enhanced vision he couldn't see through a post saying 'Kill The Freaks'. The two newcomers jumped the fence and maintained speed until the crowd of transgenics moved apart letting the two motorcyclists skid to a stop mere metres away from White and his cronies in the centre of the transgenics.

The two jumped off of the bikes, one female with long brown hair to the centre of her back. Krit couldn't see her face because she as in an offensive crouch facing White. The second was male, short mousy brown hair looking towards the dogman and lizard. Krit's breath caught in his throat, he looked exactly like Ben, but it couldn't be. Ben had died and his body buried outside of Manticore, no one knew how he had died just that he was dead.

"It looks like she is back, doesn't it? Hello again, I told you it wasn't over yet, as you can see we regretfully started the party without you. One down three to go. Are you going to make this easy?" White asked looking obviously cockier with the arrival of the woman in front of them. The woman relented and stood in a neutral position and held out her hands. White smiled and stood forwards as soon as he did she gave a roundhouse kick to his gut.

"NOW!" She shouted and the three remaining captives fought there way free and ran behind the woman. Something was familiar about this woman but Krit couldn't place it. Ben's twin looked between White and the woman back to the four other tactical team members, deciding what to do he nodded to the lizard guy with the cigar and he and three other transgenics took on one of the tactical team each.

"Zack what do we do?" He heard Jace ask. Jace was in no position to fight; she had her son Max tucked into her jacket so he would be kept warm. There was no way she could fight. Before Zack could answer the dogman came running towards them.

"You new to Terminal City, follow me, Joshua show you the way to Headquarters." He said and started walking towards a building near the East wall of Terminal City. Krit took one look back at the commotion and followed his unit towards headquarters.

'_Well this is home.'_

* * *

TBC… 

So tell me what you think? Good, bad, should I continue? Remember I already finished it so the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update… : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here is my first Dark Angel Fic, I hope you like it. **

**I've ALREADY finished this story so the more updates I get the faster I'll update… HINT, HINT tell me what you think. Here it is… **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with dark angel, otherwise why the hell isn't it on TV anymore?

**

* * *

**

Closing Down

By Audiodream

**

* * *

Chapter Four – White and guns don't mix**

Krit's POV

Along the way through the streets of Terminal City Krit had come across a lot more transgenics. Some looked like regulars humans and some were transhumans. All of them together, fighting for the same cause: acceptance. He knew he had that same desire that was why he was there. He wanted to be accepted for what he truly was; he wanted to be with his family.

In his eyes Terminal City was a safe haven, although truthfully it wasn't actually that safe, smack in the city of a siege wasn't the safest place to be but it was better than being alone. It was a safe haven to him in the sense that he wouldn't go crazy lying all the time about where he came from, who he was.

The streets in Terminal City were pretty grimy, the pavements had tiles missing, walls of buildings had cracks in them and some of them didn't have windows or doors. Yet, when he looked around the transgenics they all looked happy and at peace even though a few minutes ago he was surrounded by people fighting and protecting themselves, not everyone was involved. They got to choose whether to fight or not. In that sense they were free, free from fighting.

He walked alongside Jondy; he turned to her she was looking around like he had been. She saw what he saw and there was still a smile on her face, just like there was on his. Here was their home, this was already their home, because here they were accepted, here they were welcome and most of all here they were loved.

They approached a sturdier looking building, it had all of its windows and doors and there were no major cracks in the cement. As they neared the building, being led by the transhuman they had learned was called Joshua, the door opened and they were met by another transhuman that introduced himself as Luke. He told them to come in and hurry something about having to lock the door as a precaution. Krit assumed it was in case Ben's twin and the woman failed to keep the intruders from further making progress into Terminal City.

They were scurried into a wide-open room; it was full of monitors and desks with plans laid exposed on their tops. In the centre of the room was a metal flight of stairs that headed to another level. He looked up and saw too closed wooden doors next too each other, both leading to two separate rooms. He wondered momentarily what was behind them.

"So this is headquarters? How many transgenics do you have inside the fence?" Krit asked wondering how many fellow transgenics had found comfort inside the fences of TC.

"Yeah this is base of operations. All planning and stuff. At the moment we have just over three hundred transgenics inside the wire. SO where are you guys from anyway? I'm Dix by the way." The transhuman introduced. Zack stepped forwards and shook his hand, like always Zack _had_ to be in charge.

"We came from all over really, once we heard about the commotion in Seattle we headed over, thought you could use a hand. I'm Syl in case you're wondering." Syl answered. "This is Krit, Jace, Jondy, Brin, Zane and this lump of muscle is Zack: CO." She introduced. Dix nodded, looking slightly more curious about Zack now.

"Look Zack, if you're here looking to play leader again like the not so good days back at Manticore then you came to the wrong place. We already got a CO and SIC. Got it all mapped out. We know what we're doing here." Luke told him in a gentle manner. Krit smirked at seeing the look of shock on Zack's face when he realised that they had had the same training as him and that they could look after themselves. He just forgot sometimes that they all had the same training.

"Who's in charge?" Brin asked looking interested, everyone knew Zack was looking to take charge and lead the transgenics out of here. Escape and Evade had always been his favourite tactic and motto.

"From what we could see on the monitors you already met her, the tough chick on the motorbike that came hurtling over the fence, yeah that was her. One of her favourite entry points." Luke told them while fiddling with the computer.

"Little Fella doing good job of making sure we got food, water and other supplies, she also make sure White and police don't hurt us." Joshua told them, he had started painting something. Dix had started entering their names and barcodes into the computer, they had set up a database so they could check on numbers or something.

"Little Fella?" Zane asked spreading out on the coach that was there.

"Yeah, Max. When you talk to her though don't go calling her Maxine or anything like that…she will hate you for it. Sometimes Alec, SIC, just does it to wind her up. And how it does wind her up, he got the bruises to prove it." Dix said typing fiercely at the keyboard.

"Max? X5 452 is CO?" Zack asked loudly. Joshua just nodded.

After learning the identity of the leader of Terminal City everyone had been silent, in their own world of thought. Who would have thought his baby sister CO of all the transgenics? Max had never likes being a soldier and now she was leader of a whole genetically engineered army and apparently, according to her army, pulling it off fantastically. Last time he had heard from her was just after she had gotten out of Manticore the second time, she told him of Zack's death and that was it.

Zack looked a little on edge; he had come here to take command anyone could see that. His plans had been thrown out the window: instead he found out his baby sister had beaten him to the punch. Zack was obviously not happy about this: he had once said that she was unreliable and would get them killed if they met with her. Was that what he was worried about? It must be strange for him; he had been leader for twenty-six years, since he was born right up till a couple of hours ago. Now his baby sister had excelled him.

'_This should be interesting' _Krit thought to himself as he looked again at what Joshua was painting. It was a picture of Max, his baby sister: the transgenic leader.

* * *

Max's POV

Max had been horrified when she and Alec returned from collecting some money from some more scum bag drug dealers to find White and four other familiars inside the wire. Sure, thirty odd transgenics surrounded them but they held four young transgenics captive and still posed a threat. Her heart had sunk when she saw Tilly, a young eleven year old transgenic, crumple to the ground from having her neck snapped in one punctual wrist movement.

Just seeing that she had rapidly started for the fence, now she was circling predatorily with Aimes White. The newest bad guy in her life, if not worse than the first: Lydecker. At least she knew to some point that Lydecker's aim was to capture her not kill her, all Aimes White wanted was for her too be dead. Not that she didn't also want him dead, he had killed loads of her kind after all.

White was the first to grow too impatient and pounced at her. He slammed his fist into her side, she hadn't expected it and she had been too focused on looking to see how Alec and Mole were doing than concentrating on her target. She recovered quickly and swung around so that she was facing him and jumped forward, flinging her leg hard into his chest. He stumbled backwards but was soon throwing punched and kicks. They did this back and forth for a few minutes until Max surprised him with a jump and elbowed him in the back of the head. He was down: unconscious.

She didn't waste any time in hurrying over to Mika, a transgenic that had been fighting one of the tac team affiliates. He had gone down with a wound to the head. She checked Mika for a pulse, it was there but it was faint. She glanced around, Alec had just secured his opponent and so had Mole. The last two were falling back as she glared at them.

"Mole, take Mika to her apartment. Its 3F, shares with Teri and Shorty." She ordered and she stood up walking over to Alec. She dragged one of the familiars and threw him with ease over the fence. She was about to turn around and do the same to White when a single shot from a 9mm handgun rang threw through the air.

At first it didn't register, but then stinging pain became too immense to ignore and she cried out from shock. White had woken up and shot her. _Bastard. _He had obviously meant to be aiming to kill her but he was still a little dazed and got her in the arm instead. It had gone straight through her flesh, it stung and she turned to find the barrel of White's gun, he was right in front of her. Then suddenly, just as she was about to make her move he went down, revealing Alec standing behind him with a metal pipe. Alec then quickly ran towards her.

"Max! Max! Are you ok Max!" He asked, concern edged into his voice. She nodded, examining her own arm. It had gone straight through, no bullet fragments left inside her flesh, which she was thankful for. Alec called over two transgenics and told them to throw White over the fence and then take Tilly's body to the infirmary.

Max had liked Tilly; even at the young age of eleven she was always helping out in the infirmary , with the patients that had more minor injuries. She had wanted to sign up for a position in the medical wing when she came of age. Max watched her body being carried away and she felt ashamed: she hadn't been able to protect or save her.

"Come on Maxie, lets get you over to Headquarters and I'll stop your arm from bleeding and we can get on like normal, hey? Like you said; 'been there done that'." He said trying to lighten the mood. Max appreciated it, somewhere throughout this mess they had become close friends. She turned to him when she needed someone to talk to: he was her confidant.

* * *

The headquarters of Terminal City lay away from the National Guards' and Sector Police's sight. The transgenics had chosen wisely where to situate their base of operations. Everything concerning tactical decisions were made there, inside those walls. The transgenic council met there regularly to discuss rationing, supplies and anything else concerning their survival.

She felt her eyelids grow heavy and her eyes close and she barely heard Alec tell everyone to clear out of the room. Soon she was aware it was only her, Alec, Dix, Luke and Joshua in the room. She opened her eyes and looked around seeing that she had been right. She looked up at Joshua, his features covered with concern and worry. The same expressions were on Dix and Luke's features. Although, on Alec's there was concentration written all over it. For a moment she was taken aback at how unfeeling he seemed and calm, then he looked at her and their eyes connected. They showed her his soul; he was deeply worried and concerned, they were friends after all. She found herself touching his cheek and telling him it would be fine. She discovered a need to comfort him, he just smiled at her and started looking at her arm again. He discarded of her leather jacket. He then took off his belt quickly and tied it tightly around the top of her arm. He told Dix to heat up his pocket knife.

"This is going to hurt Maxie but it's for your own good." He said and she nodded understanding. At Manticore she had had this done plenty of times to her, she still remembered the smell and the sound of her flesh burning. She also distinctly remembered the pain. Feeling Alec's warm hands on her lower stomach startled her out of her memories and she went to smack his hands away when he told her that he needed her belt, she looked at him a little embarrassed and then finally allowed him to take it off. He folded it and told her to bite down on it, at least he was trying to make it as comfortable as possible for her, back at Manticore they didn't give such a luxury.

Then without warning the scent of her own flesh burning together underneath the scalding knife hit her like a tornado. She bit down fiercely on the belt, trying to keep the pain out of her thoughts. It didn't work and Alec looked into her eyes when she let slip a low growl like sound. He moved the knife around, each time sending a million more waves of pain her way. He looked at her apologetically and she nodded as if to say he shouldn't apologise.

After what seemed like hours of pain the knife was withdrawn and Max slowly, with the help of Alec, made her way up to her office. Her office lay up the stairs that were situated in the middle of the room. She planned to lay down on the coach that was there, and hopefully drink some of that bourbon she had been given by Mole, as it wasn't quite to his taste. Not that it normally was for hers, but she was hoping it would numb her tender arm.

The shaggy fabric and the uneven springs of the small coach felt like heaven underneath her body. Anything would have after having her flesh scalded together with a heated blade. Alec grinned at her and silently made his way for the door they had just come through. Something inside of her screamed, NO! It was when he turned around to look at her she realised she had actually said it.

"Max?" It was obvious to her that he had expected her to want him to go, but she wanted to feel safe and for some reason she did when she was around him.

"Stay with me, please." She pleaded, in a tone of voice that she wouldn't normally have let escape the barricade that was her lips. Recently, she had been keeping any weaknesses she had guarded, hidden from watchful eyes, she was leader now and she had to be strong.

"OK Max, I'll stay. Anything I can get you?" He asked smiling and sitting down next to her. To both of their surprise she placed her head in his lap and looked up at him.

"You won't leave?" She asked, like a little girl scared of losing something.

"Promise." He said and stroked the stray hair that had fallen into her eyes. They stayed like that for hours, while Max slept and he sat there making sure she was undisturbed and safe.

* * *

TBC…

So tell me what you think? Good, bad, should I continue? Remember I already finished it so the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update… : )


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, here is my first Dark Angel Fic, I hope you like it. **

**I've ALREADY finished this story so the more updates I get the faster I'll update… HINT, HINT tell me what you think. Here it is… **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with dark angel, otherwise why the hell isn't it on TV anymore?

**

* * *

**

Closing Down

By Audiodream

**

* * *

Chapter Five – Territorial**

Max's POV

Her eye's were still shut, her breathing still steady and yet she was awake. She was purposefully laying still, leaning against Alec because her senses told her he was still asleep. She didn't want to disturb him, he had helped her so much last night with the hole in her body made by White and all.

White, he had become a pain in the ass. He seemed to be everywhere she turned. If it wasn't on the outside of the fence, then her new temporary tattoos reminded her. Then there were the eyes of all the transgenics looking at her to lead. The hatred, the fear of him: the transgenics were either afraid of what he stood for or just hated him for what he had done to so many of their kind. A constant reminder that they wanted her to lead that they had chosen her and that she had no idea what they were up against.

The bullet hole was just one of many more reminders. She was starting to realise how to appreciate what they had already achieved, the possibility of bleeding out yesterday made her see that. She wouldn't deny it, yesterday there had been the possibility she wouldn't make it and that had made her see what was right in front of her.

Transgenics had achieved a lot, they had a home, a place to belong; even if it was surrounded by National Guard. She now had people like her around her 24/7, and it made her feel whole. For years, she had searched for a home, and she had found it partially in Seattle, but she still had been lacking something. The security of it, the safety; she had always been looking over her shoulder for Lydecker and his soldiers. Now, she could feel safe with her own kind and she was starting to realise what a luxury that was. She also had Alec.

A friend, a confidant that was what he had become to her. Someone to always have watching her back and in return she would watch his. Neither asking the other to do it all they knew was that it happened. He had been there so many times for her in the past and she had only noticed it really yesterday when she was bleeding out on the table in HQ.

'_This is how it should be' _she thought to herself.

* * *

Alec's POV

His eyes were still shut, his breathing steady and yet he was awake. He noticed that Max was still asleep and wanted to let her rest, ever since she had taken over leadership he had noticed she hardly had any 'Max' time, she hardly slept. She only ate when necessary, and for an X5 that wasn't frequent. She needed to take care of herself: especially with her wound.

Yesterday it had shocked him. Hearing the gun go off, looking desperately for where the bullet had hit. Then seeing White standing by Max, he had blurred over to hit him over the head with the first thing he could find: a metal pipe. It had done the trick though, he went down and he could save Max quicker.

It had scared him how quickly she was bleeding out, so he did it as fast as he could and then after was relieved to have been as ked to stay. It was better than pacing around in his office, ears tuned in jus in case he heard something from the office next door. Instead, he had sat there all night with her. It made him feel safe, secure knowing that she cared about him just a little bit, like a true friend.

That was what she had become, a real friend. Someone who watched his back for him, and he for her. He didn't need to wear the Manticore mask to perfection around her, he could be himself and just relax. He could sit there, stroking her hair and making sure she was protected. He felt happy with that, he had something he hadn't had before: a real home.

'_This is how it should be' _He thought to himself.

* * *

Zack's POV

His family, all the ones that were left, were sat around him; but he couldn't get the images out of his head. All he kept seeing was Max being carried into HQ, bleeding and with her eyes closed. He was going to help when Jondy had dragged him out of the building with them. They hadn't even been told if she was alright: dead or alive. He needed to know. It was his baby sister.

Max had always been special to him, to them all. When Jack had first got his seizures, sometimes in his sleep he would knock over things or sleepwalk. One time Lydecker had found out someone from their unit had left the barracks and whilst walking around the facility had knocked over a cabinet full of bullets. Jack was about to step forward, sure to spend time in solitary confinement and a trip to Psyops if his seizures were ever discovered. The youngest of the group, Maxie, had stepped forwards instead and took his place. She had spent three weeks in solitary confinement for Jack. It wasn't the first time she had taken the blame for something that she hadn't done and it wouldn't be the last.

She had a slighter bigger spot in his heart than the others, something he had tried to ignore. After everything he understood what that feeling was. He loved her. Not in a way he should but he did. He also knew she loved him, just not in the same way. She loved him as an older brother that she had grown up with until she was nine years old, not as a lover.

After leaving HQ they were directed to another building, there they met a transgenic called Tes. She told them she was in charge of supplying new transgenics with living quarters. She showed them to building E, between eight of them they had two apartments. Two of the larger apartments, according to Tes. Zack, Zane, Jace and her baby would share one and in the next Krit, Syl and Jondy, and Brin would share.

"Well this is the first one, " Tes said showing the seven adults the first apartment on floor 3. "Ok, so it isn't the Ritz, but it is shelter, it had water, both hot and cold, and electricity. So you have lighting, could hook up a stereo or TV if you can find one." She said.

Zack looked around the apartment he would be staying in. It reminded him a lot of Max's old place, although some of the walls had holes in them and the windows were cracked. It looked alright enough. He asked how many rooms there were, there were three. So they could have one each and Max, the toddler, could share with his mother.

"So how does this place work? We saw sentries, so there has to be some sort of system in play." He asked he, he needed information. He had to make sure everyone was safe inside the fence. He wasn't saying Max didn't have what it took, but he had more experience, he knew what it took. Tes looked at him curiously, trying to figure out why he was asking. She must have come to her conclusion as she answered the question.

"Yeah we have a system. Everything goes through our leader, Max. She makes all the hard decisions. She founded the transgenic council, eight transgenics. She's the head, problems come to us, and we bring them to her. She fixes them with the help of the council. Way it works." Tes said nodding her head towards the sentry post just outside. "If you want some kind of job, Medic, Sentry, Command, Defence, Missions, you have to sign up and get your orders. You can do that through the designated commander. In other words one of the eight transgenics on the council."

"Sounds good. Where does Max stay? Where does she bunk down?" Jondy asked, Zack looked at her. Jondy, Krit and Max had been extremely close back at Manticore. Always together, their nickname was the troublesome 3, always getting into trouble those three were. Partially because of their shark DNA, they had time to kill. Krit had met Max only once since the escape, and Jondy never has. For several years after the escape, no one apart from him knew Max had made it out, he hadn't told them because he knew they would try to find her and that would just get them killed. Jondy had blamed herself for Max, she used to say she had just left her there under the ice, that she should have stayed and helped her baby sister.

"She doesn't, as far as I know she doesn't have an apartment. If any of us ever find her asleep it is in her office on that awful couch. We don't know how she does it but she manages to stay awake for days sometimes weeks, it's amazing." Tes said, Zack noticed the spark of respect in the transgenics eyes when she talked of Max. It made Zack proud. The transgenics in Terminal City seemed to have a high level of respect for their leader.

"So when will we get to meet her, Max I mean." Jace asked looking down unconsciously to her one and a half year old son named Max. He still hadn't asked her about that.

"Up to you, she's always around when she isn't on missions, seeing old friends or up on the space needle. Can I ask, what's the fascination with Max? Sure newbies sometimes try to stalk her and become best friends, but I've never had a group of transgenics ask so many questions." Tes asked, once again on guard. Zack realised they had asked one too many questions about their baby sister.

"She's our baby sister." Krit told her before Zack could stop him.

"Wha-Oh, 09'rs. So you're Zack. She was worried about you, she sent two of us out there to keep an eye on you but you vanished, she almost left TC to go look for you but then there was stuff with, well, stuff." Tes said with a smile, she seemed less tense now, as if she had found a treasure. So she had heard about them. "If you want to see her I can take you to see her now, I'm sure you already saw her office, you know with the stairs in the middle of the room. Right up there."

* * *

Alec's POV

Terminal City was where he belonged, it was his home. He was now officially second in command and he was needed. TC was a place where any type of transgenics could come and feel wanted and loved. As long as they weren't there to kill other transgenics. That was a slap on the wrist and back on the outside of the fence for them. Not that that had ever happened, yet.

Terminal City was getting by, but he and Max both knew they needed more supplies, money and repairs to make it work properly. That was why he and Max were out almost every night, stealing money from drug dealers and criminals, using it to buy medicine, clothing, artillery, technology for Dix and Luke, food and any other supplies they needed. Max was the one making all this possible.

He knew they had become incredible friends but that hadn't explained the pang of jealousy he got every time she left TC and went over to Logan's. He felt a strong sense of jealousy every occasion they were seen together. He understood now, under the cover of darkness in Max's small office, that he was staring to feel love towards her. He would never tell her though, no that would be too much. She had so much gong on at the moment with TC and the runes she didn't need that as well. He still hoped one day though she would feel the same way about him. That every time he walked into a room her heart would be a little faster, just like his did for her. That every time he wasn't watching she would study his face, just like he did to her.

* * *

Max's POV

She literally hit her head on the roof when she jumped up out of the sofa when there was a rap at the door. She looked at the door, then at Alec and smoothed her untamed hair. She opened the door just as Dix was about to knock again. She smiled and he looked past her shoulder to see Alec standing up from his position on the couch.

"What can I do for you?" Max asked politely with a great fat smile that she was sure Dix knew was faked. Truth was she was a little flustered to be caught sleeping in the same room as Alec, let alone with her head rested on his lap.

"Um, hi Alec, Max. We found out how White and his friends got into Terminal City and Mole thought you would like to see it. We got it down on the screen if you want to see it." She smiled and nodded agreeing. She glanced back at Alec, who was copying her earlier move of straightening out his hair and clothes. He nodded telling her silently that he was coming as well.

It turned out Mr Aimes White and his companions had found a back alley into Terminal City, one even she didn't know about. There was a slight gap in the wire near the south wall. He and his tac team had opened it further and just stepped in.

"Alright people listen up. That hole in the wire could be a problem for us, so I want maintenance on it straight away. If you need any equipment or supplies let Alec know and he'll get them for you. Got it? Good now lets get back to work." She yelled to the small number of Transgenics still in HQ.

"You heard her, get to it!" A male voice yelled over the bustle of HQ. She had to be imagining it or was that voice familiar? Nearly knocking over the computer she turned around and was faced with a scene she had hoped for over the past twelve years. All of her family back together again, in one room, one city. Wordlessly she walked over to Zack and hugged him tightly, as if never to let him go again. She had been so worried when Ralph and Zero had reported in that he had disappeared. Anything could have happened.

"Good to see you again Zack, for a minute there I was worried." Max said with a smile. She looked over Zack's shoulder and saw six other people, and a little boy.

"Jace." She sighed, she was glad her sister was safe, with her baby boy. Max looked down at him. He had big brown eyes and brown hair just like his mother. "Oh he is adorable Jace, what's his name?"

"I already told you, he's called Mac. After his Auntie." Jace said, beaming with pride over her young son. Max smiled her thanks and moved onto the next.

"Brin good to see you sister." Max said smiling, happy she had her sister back. Brin smiled and embraced her baby sister.

"Syl my sista." She said as she dragged her into a great big hug.

"Zane, good to see you. Wow you've grown so much." They enfolded.

"You too Maxie, you too." He said, with his blue eyes beaming. Max smiled and stepped towards the last female of the group: Jondy.

"Jond, I've missed you so much." Max whispered as she embraced her.

"I've missed you too Maxie, I missed you so much." Jondy told her, green eyes glowing. Max stepped back and faced the tall brown eyed guy.

"Krit, how ya been?" She hugged him, he smirked and told her that apart from having to spend eleven hours in a car with Zane talking about cars it had been all good.

She had her family back, they were all there and they were all safe. It was fantastic; it was what she had dreamt about for years. Meeting back up with them, all of them together not having to worry about Lydecker and his men. Just relaxing.

* * *

She felt like she was in heaven, she was sat in headquarters surround by all of them. Just kicking it back and drinking and laughing.

"So you're CO?" Zack questioned, she tensed slightly, this could go horribly wrong if he took it too far. She put on her best smile.

"Yep, don't know how you did it all these years Big brother." Max told him, in the sweetest most level voice she could muster knowing what he was trying to do.

"Well, you know if it's too hard I could always take over, you know give you a breather." Zack said with a serious expression, she felt her blood boil. Who did he think he was? He had only been there five minutes.

"Thanks but no, I got Alec; he is always willing. He's SIC." Max told her big brother, trying to tell him no way. She knew Zack, he would lead them to escape and evade.

"Yeah but come on Max, I've got more experience, I know what to do, besides he's just a faulty side of Ben. Arrogant, Cocky and a totally stupid clone." Zack said with a smile that was all but friendly. She glanced over at Alec, he oblivious, well he looked that way but by the way his back was tense she could tell he had heard her brother.

"Do not come here and talk about things you know nothing about. He is nothing like Ben was, he isn't faulty. Neither of them are faulty. They are two separate people, do not make the mistake of thinking Ben was a saint, he wasn't. Alec has been here and helped set TC, helped our people. He is not just a stupid clone, if anyone is acting stupid Zack it's you." Max told him leaning forwards with a bit of a clipped voice, she was really angry. She wasn't in the mood for her leadership or Alec's to be threatened, or any other TC residents.

"Maxie we've survived this long by running, protecting ourselves. You're leaving them in the open. If it was me in charge I would run, so would you if you had their best interests in mind." Zack was standing now, he was threatening what they had all worked hard to build. She was about to reply but other people in headquarters stepped in.

"Yeah and look where that got you, five out of the original twelve that escaped back in 09 are dead and buried. We don't want those kinda odds." Alec said standing besides Max.

"All I'm saying is you are at risk here-"

"You've been living in gaga land for the past six months, what do you know about our situation here? YOU don't even know what our situation is, you don't know how we got out. YOU don't know about the threats we have, the opinions of the other transgenics. You've only made assumptions, which are way off base, Farm Boy!" Mole told him, sporting his regular cigar and shot gun.

She looked at Zack, her oldest brother. He was too much interested in becoming leader that he didn't even think about the possibility that she wasn't forcing them to stay there to fight, make a stand.

"Fine I see I'm not going to get anywhere, you are all too blind to see what is right in front of you." Zack said taking a step back and holding his hands up in sign of surrender. "But Maxie, come on you're a liability, you should have gotten out of Seattle a long time ago, you know that. Just like you know we should get out of here now, but Logan has you wrapped around his little finger, like always." Zack told her, she couldn't be bothered to fight him right now. Not when he had everything backwards. "Think about the objective, that's all that matters."

"No, everything matters but the objective." Jace said from her seat. Max smiled at her and then started for the stairs to her office.

"That's fine, if you want think place to be a mini-manticore. For Christ's sakes Max you've even got a mess hall." Zack smirked.

"Not like Manticore, Manticore in the dark. TC in the light. Here Joshua free to paint, free from basement, free to see sun, free. Gem free to have baby, free from Psyops. You free from hiding." Joshua told him looking up from his painting. "Thanks to Max. Max gets transgenics out of Manticore, saves us, protects us. Looks after us."

"Conversation over, I'm going out. I'll be on my pager." Max said turning away from the group that had formed. She walked away with her eyes closed, trying to hide the tears that were building up underneath her eyelids.

* * *

She had wound up at her all time favourite spot: the space needle. She loved this place, because she could see the whole city. Apart from the place where she spent all her time at, Terminal city was hidden behind taller buildings if she sat on this side of the needle. It helped her think, not being able to see it. Make her think about it in a clearer head space.

She didn't blame Zack for pressurising her to hand over leadership to transgenic central, it had been all he had known since he was born. It was what he was trained to do, bred to do. He had to realise that they weren't back at Manticore though, they were here trying to find their place in society, in the world. He had to see that even though she was appointed CO over him it didn't really mean that he was less, no one was less. After all she was just a girl, a girl in a big world with so much expected of her. But still she knew it would turn out alright. She knew that because she had her family around her, all 300 plus of them. It felt good knowing they had her back, and in return she would always have theirs.

* * *

TBC…

So tell me what you think? Good, bad, should I continue? Remember I already finished it so the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update… : )


End file.
